PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Clinical Core (Core C) The mission of the HU CFAR is to expand, promote, and facilitate collaborative innovative multidisciplinary HIV/AIDS research among its members to bring an end to the HIV epidemic. Critical to this mission is the Clinical Core, which provides essential resources to support and foster clinical and translational research among clinical, social, behavioral, and basic scientists. The primary goals of the Clinical Core are to facilitate access to clinical research databases, to provide regulatory support to CFAR investigators, to integrate access mechanisms for acquiring and storing blood and tissue samples from people living with HIV, and to catalyze collaborative cohort studies. These efforts include close linkages to and communication with HIV affected communities and engagement of research participants in populations disproportionately affected by HIV. The impact of the Clinical Core extends well beyond Boston, by providing a linkage to multiple international sites of Harvard-based HIV/AIDS research and through a series of innovative and wide-ranging educational programs designed to facilitate clinical research. The components of translational research supported by the HU CFAR Clinical Core are either not funded or are only inadequately funded by other support mechanisms, and thus the value added of this Core has been immense. While the mission of the Clinical Core remains to facilitate clinical and translational research, the Core continues to evolve and modify its programs to meet the emerging needs of investigators. Among new initiatives outlined in this proposal are: a) expansion of HIV cohorts available to investigators, with a special focus on high-priority populations and tissue sampling; b) upgrading database infrastructure for clinical cohorts; and c) new resources to facilitate interactions with the community and collaborations. To meet the ongoing needs of CFAR investigators, we will accomplish the following specific aims: 1. To expand essential infrastructure support for HU CFAR investigators conducting clinical and basic science research related to HIV infection, HIV-associated comorbidities and coinfections, populations disproportionately impacted by HIV, and HIV prevention. 2. To develop and provide access to databases and clinical specimen repositories from a greater number and variety of well-characterized HIV cohorts. 3. To support novel educational and outreach programs designed to facilitate clinical and translational research at HU, HU CFAR-associated sites and CFAR-affiliated international sites.